


on sledding and snowball fights

by Lee420



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: + just have fun bc they deserve it. especially itona, Gen, Not Beta Read, Sledding, Snowball Fight, Terasaka Gang, thats it they sled + have a snowball fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee420/pseuds/Lee420
Summary: Itona and Yoshida renovate an old sled and convince their friends to try it out, it all escalates from there.
Relationships: Hazama Kirara & Horibe Itona & Muramatsu Takuya & Terasaka Ryouma & Yoshida Taisei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	on sledding and snowball fights

“This is a terrible idea,” Hazama says as they reach the top of the hill.

“You’ve said that, like, five times already,” Muramatsu replies.

“That’s because it’s true.”

“Didn’t say it wasn’t,” Muramatsu shrugs and squints at the figures still trudging up the snow-drowned hill. “But they’ve been waitin’ for a chance to try their sled out for ages, so we might as well indulge ‘em. Plus, it’s rare for Itona to be so excited, so…”

Hazama hums and sits on a mound of snow, wincing as the cold seeps through her clothes. “Guess I can’t argue with that.”

After a few minutes, they’re finally joined by their friends. The moment he reaches the top, Terasaka lets go of the metal sled he’d been lugging behind him and drops to his knees. Itona hops out the sled and stretches, taking a remote control from his coat pocket. 

“Never again,” Terasaka says through pants. “Never again.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Yoshida rolls his eyes and starts to turn the sled around.

“You weren’t the one dragging that thing up the hill,” he says, “an’ a certain someone sitting in it didn’t make it much easier.”

“Sorry,” Itona says, not sorry at all.

Yoshida beckons them over to the sled, having successfully moved it to face the bottom of the hill. He climbs into it and the others follow suit, they take a few minutes to shift around, making sure they all fit securely.

“ _So_ ,” Yoshida says once they’ve all squished together in the sled, “d’you guys know the deal with this thing?”

“Nope,” Muramatsu tugs his canary wooly hat lower on his head, “but I’m gonna assume you two have renovated it somehow?”

Yoshida cracks a grin and nods. “That’s right! I found this old sled in my garage, so me ‘n’ Itona decided to give it an upgrade, in a sense. Now it’s the fastest of its kind, an’ you can quote me on that.”

Itona nods as well, a small smile playing on his lips.

“We haven’t been able to try it out yet,” he says, “so you guys are like our test subjects, I guess.”

“‘Kay,” Terasaka says, “so, uh, how does this thing start? D’you want me to get out an’ push it or somethin’...?”

Itona shakes his head and waves the remote gripped in his mittened hands at him. “No need.”

“Are you sure this is safe?” Hazama raises an eyebrow at them, “Not that I don’t trust you, but I don’t exactly want to die ‘cause one of your projects went haywire.”

“Relax,” Yoshida just ruffles her hair, “even if it _does_ go wrong—which it won’t!—no one’ll die. Statistics ‘n’ all that.”

“Sure,” Hazama says drily, and trains her eyes on the pinkish-grey sky instead. 

“Ready?” Itona says, prompting nods and mumbles of affirmation (or in Yoshida’s case, a _whoop_ ).

Itona presses a button on his remote, and they’re off. Flying down the hill at a speed which feels like it shouldn’t be possible, especially for a _sled_ of all things. Snowflakes pummel their faces like bullets, full-force icy wind whips their skin, and Hazama’s vaguely aware of someone screaming. It’s probably Muramatsu. Terasaka has an iron grip on her arm—which seems like the only thing stopping her from tumbling out of the sled and onto the white canvas beneath them. She squeezes her eyes shut and clutches the side of the sled like a lifeline, trying to ignore her stomach somersaulting and her arms shaking. 

Their sled stops suddenly, jolting them into the present. Hazama cracks open an eye and is greeted by the dark oak fence, with its matching gate, marking the foot of the hill. She opens her other eye, exhaling for what feels like the first time since they set off. Her vision is swimming, her heart is thumping, and she’s surprised to find herself still alive. Unless this is purgatory. Which, blearily scanning her surroundings painted in whites and greys, doesn’t seem impossible. 

Full belly laughter from beside her drags her back to reality, and she watches through squinted eyes as Yoshida jumps to his feet, causing the sled to shake. He leaps out onto the snowy ground and starts fist pumping the air, laughing all the while. 

“It worked!” he cheers through laughs, “It worked!”

“It worked,” Itona mumbles from his spot at the head of the sled, then his face breaks into a rare grin as Yoshida picks him up and starts swinging him around, “it worked!”

Muramatsu staggers to his feet and attempts to climb out the sled, but loses his balance and tumbles into the snow. Only causing Itona and Yoshida to laugh harder. 

“Holy shit,” is all Terasaka says. And Hazama finds herself agreeing with his eloquence. Holy shit indeed. 

Terasaka clumsily helps her out of the sled, and immediately collapses on his hands and knees, joining Muramatsu. Hazama massages her temples, trying to rid of the dizziness, and leans against the sled. That was...a wild ride. To say the least. 

“That was so cool!” Yoshida grins, still swinging Itona around, “Let’s go again!”

“Yeah!” Itona mimics the expression.

“No…” Terasaka rubs his hand across his face, “No thanks. I’m good. Don’t feel like dragging that thing up the hill again, anyway.”

Muramatsu makes a weak noise in agreement and returns to concentrating on not throwing up. 

“Yeah, I’m good, too,” Hazama says, adjusting her scarf, “one near-death experience is enough for one day.”

“Fine,” Yoshida says around the remainders of his laughs, and he stops swinging around Itona to put him on his shoulders instead, “but man, I can’t believe that worked! It was fun, right?”

“Dunno if ‘fun’ is the word I’d use,” Terasaka props himself up on his arms, and manages to smile at them, “but sure, if you guys enjoyed it.”

Hazama can’t argue with that, seeing Itona wear anything other than a blank expression is a rarity in itself—but a bright grin to rival Yoshida’s like he’s wearing now? Almost unheard of. So she guesses she’s fine with nearly dying, squashed in a sled with them if that’s the outcome. 

Yoshida opens his mouth to reply, but is interrupted by a small snowball hitting his cheek with a soft _splat_. He blinks a few times, before looking over to Muramatsu still half lying in the snow, a mini mountain of snowballs beside him. 

“Gotcha,” he says with a lopsided grin, still looking pretty green. 

“Oh, it’s _on_ ,” replies Yoshida, as Itona shouts “snowball fight!” from his seat on his shoulders. 

And that’s how Hazama finds herself crouched behind a snow wall with Muramatsu, frantically stockpiling snowballs. Hiding from the others. 

“These teams are so unfair,” she mutters, “Terasaka should count as two people.”

“To be fair, as long as Itona’s on Yoshida’s shoulders they technically only count as one person,” Muramatsu shrugs and takes a quick peek around their wall. 

“One, that’s not fair at all. Two, that doesn’t even make sense.”

“Hey, don’t hate the player, hate the game,” Muramatsu readies a snowball, “an’ I think I can see Terasaka.”

He pushes himself to his feet, but yelps as he’s immediately pelted with snowballs. Hazama ducks as their snow wall, their only line of defense, is broken down, and the air becomes thick with snowballs of varying solidity and the cheers of their opponents. They explode upon impact, spraying tiny ice crystals that glint in the white lavender sun. Hazama has no time to think before they’ve been cornered, covered head to foot in snow. 

“You lose,” Terasaka says, a smug smirk on his face.

“The teams were unbalanced,” Hazama rolls her eyes, “this is barely a win for you.”

“That’s ‘cause we haven’t lost yet!” Muramatsu lets out a yell and barrels towards Terasaka, tackling him and knocking him over into the snow.

“Oi, that’s cheating!” Yoshida points an accusatory finger at him, “Snowball fighting is a no contact sport!”

“It literally isn’t,” Hazama says, “and you have no place to complain about _cheating._ ”

Terasaka wrestles Muramatsu off him and dumps an armful of snow on him. “There!” he says, “We win.”

“Fine, I yield!” Muramatsu groans, “We surrender.”

“You don’t just _surrender_ , you lose,” Itona says, “we’re too strong for you.”

“Whatever,” Muramatsu pouts and lets Terasaka hoist him to his feet, “I want a rematch.” 

“Sure, if you wanna get your ass kicked again,” Yoshida smirks at him.

“We can have a rematch on one condition,” Hazama says, crossing her arms when they look at her, “we change the teams. Terasaka counts as one person, and you guys,” she points at Yoshida, with Itona still on his shoulders, “count as two.”

“Hey—” Terasaka starts.

“Sounds good,” Itona nods, wasting no time in lobbing a snowball at Terasaka. 

“How about we go on the sled again—” Terasaka is cut off by a flurry of snowballs in his direction. 

And just like that, the air is thick with snowballs and laughter once more. With her cheeks flushed by the cold, her hair and clothes still drenched with snow, Hazama can’t help feeling this is the most fun she’s had in awhile. 


End file.
